Lost Life
by CherryButterfly
Summary: Help me! Hope once lost, can be revived but Life once lost, cannot be revived. Can Mai save herself and those in need of help, before they all drown in the lake of death? Naru x Mai. Please read and review! XD Updated! XD
1. Help!

**XD~ XD~ Read and review! :D Hope you enjoy this story! :D Please do review! :D**

**I do not own ghost hunt. If I did, I would never write this fan fiction to begin with...Though I wish I owned Naru at least...! XD**

* * *

Mai rubbed her poor, aching legs. Because of all the running she did around the mansion for noting down the temperatures, her leg was aching. Maybe her bones were fractured, who knows? Mai continued massaging them, when suddenly Naru came in view.

"Mai, I hope you are done with your work." He demanded. She nodded.

"Here." She handed him the note pad, on which she had noted down the temperatures. He took the note pad from her hand and read it silently.

"Everything seems to be normal." He murmured to himself. "Mai, I want you to recheck the temperatures in the second floor rooms." He ordered. Mai groaned. She took the note pad and went out of the room, which she supposed was the base.

Mai climbed up the stairs slowly, making sure that she wouldn't trip on one of these steep steps. She pushed open the door of the first room. There were five rooms on the second floor. She checked it and wrote down the readings. Quickly she took the note pad in her hand and the equipment in the other one. She headed for the second room. Mai placed the equipment on the table available in the room and noted the readings. She quickly finished her work and headed back to the base.

She pushed open the door and went in, to be hugged by Bou-San. She struggled under his tight grip, which he called a loving hug. He was strangling her to death. Mai banged on his chest.

"Let her go you stupid monk, you are killing her!" _Whack!_ Ayako dusted her hand bag and sat down on the couch, while Bou-San stood there rubbing his poor head. Mai laughed her heart out, looking at the couple bickering. They looked so cute together. When will they realize that they like each other?

"Naru, the readings seem pretty normal to me." Mai said handing over her readings to her boss. He looked at them and nodded, handing them back to Mai.

"Mai Tea!" He ordered. Mai looked at him and nodded with a smile. She walked over to the still bickering couple and asked them if they wanted some tea. They nodded affirmatively. Mai asked Lin-San, if he wanted some and he replied her with a yes.

Mai went into the kitchenette and started preparing for the tea. She poured the hot steaming liquid into five tea-cups. She handed Ayako and Bou-san their tea, took Lin-san's cup to him and placed Naru's tea on his desk. She took her cup and sipped some from it. She sat beside Ayako on the couch.

"Where are John and Masako?" Mai asked.

"They will be arriving tomorrow. Masako was busy with her show and John was busy with his work." Ayako said. "Yasuhara will be coming tonight, for handing over some information to Naru."

"Won't he stay with us?" Mai asked.

"No, he is busy with his university." Ayako said. Mai finished drinking her tea and took all the empty cups back to the kitchen. She came out and sat down back on the couch.

Naru suddenly came into view. He looked at all of us.

"It's time for doing some serious work." He said. We all nodded. "Takahashi Yuki, the owner of this house has reported some strange sightings in this house. It seems this house and the surroundings were a campsite before. On several occasions, rapping sounds are heard, things are thrown around and people end up dying. It was reported that all the victims died by drowning in the lake near the mansion. Mysterious hands have been seen on the outer surface of the lake. At night, voices are heard in the second floor rooms. Tomorrow Takahashi-san will be explaining us about the incidents." Naru ended his speech.

Mai looked at Naru, hoping he would say something.

"We will begin working tomorrow early." He said. "John and Hara-san are arriving tomorrow, so we will wait for their opinions."

"Mai..." He began. She looked at him. "You will be sleeping with Ayako and Masako, on the third floor. Bou-San and John will be sleeping in the next room." Mai nodded.

She got up and walked with Ayako to their room. She stepped on the first step when she heard a strange voice.

_Help!_

Mai looked at the end of the hallway, a window was showing the view of the lake. A beautiful child looked at Mai with her sad eyes. Mai's eyes widened.

_Help! _It repeated.

Mai continued staring at it until it disappeared.

"Mai are you okay?" Ayako asked. She nodded and climbed up the steps.

She looked back but all she could see was the beautiful glimmering lake in the moonlight.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. I will update by next week.**


	2. Blackout?

**Thank you guys, for your wonderful reviews! :D Other stories are on their way. Please read and review! :D**

**I do not own ghost hunt! Fuyumi Ono does! XD**

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes. She looked at the blackness around her. It seemed like the sun didn't rise in this region._

_Her eyes darted towards the direction of footsteps. The footsteps got louder each second._

_"Naru!" Mai exclaimed. He smiled at her. _

_"Is this a dream?" She asked suspiciously. Naru would never smile like that. _

_He nodded. She sighed in return.  
_

_"Mai..." He began in a low, sweet voice. She looked at him._

_"Stay away form the lake..." He said. Mai shivered. _

_"Naru?" She asked, confused._

_"Stay away...from the lake..." He repeated._

_She reached out her hand, but he disappeared before she could even glance at him for the last time.  


* * *

_

Mai's eyes shot open. She looked around. All she could find was a sound sleeping Ayako. 'Has Yasuhara-san arrived?' she thought. He was supposed to arrive here late.

She yawned and stretched her arms. She supported herself by dropping her hands back on the ground. She got up and made her way to the drawing room. She sat on the couch, staring at the clock. Quarter to five. She yawned once again. She just couldn't sleep.

_"Stay away from the lake..."_

_-_

Mai stared at Naru, who had been reading a file for about two hours.

"Ne, Naru? Isn't Yasuhara-san coming?" Mai asked. Mai fidgeted with the pencil in her hand. The pencil slipped her hands and fell down. Mai sighed and picked it up from the floor.

"He is busy." He replied curtly.

"When will he be coming?"She asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

"Why-"Naru didn't let her continue. He was irritated now. _Yasuhara! Yasuhara! Yasuhara! Didn't she have some work to do?_

"Mai, stop bothering me, don't you have some work to do?" He asked.

"I was just asking about Yasuhara-san. You didn't have to shout at me." Mai pouted. He glared at her. "Where is Takahashi-san?" Mai asked.

"She won't be able to make it. She is busy with her office work." He replied. Mai sighed.

"Nar-"

"..." He glared at her, which made her stop.

"Mai go call everyone." He ordered.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Lin has found some more information about this house and our present client." He replied.

Mai nodded.

-

Mai looked at her boss patiently. He passed everyone a file to read. Masako and John had arrived. Mai looked at the file and waited for Naru to begin explaining.

"This place was first a campsite, owned by two people, Tachibana Hiroshi-san and his wife Tachibana Kire-san. Their five your old daughter, Tachibana Miyoko, had died drowning in the nearby lake. It seems a number of children had died in the lake during the camp. The depressed couple sold the place to Takahashi Yuki-san, our present client. A few adults had also drowned in the lake. Takahashi-San herself lost her child, Sekai, her six-year old daughter. Takahashi Miyushi, Takahashi-san's sister-in-law had drowned in the same lake a few weeks later. Their bodies couldn't be found." He explained.

Ayako gasped. Bou-san had an expression of pure shock, while Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve. John looked at Naru, with his eyes full of worry. Mai looked at Naru, shocked. 'Yuki-san had lost her own daughter?'

"The second floor of this house, having five rooms are all having fluctuating temperature. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, I want you to prepare charms for protection." Naru ordered.

"And hand over dozens of them to Mai." Bou-san joked, trying to break the silence in the room. Mai glared at him, while Ayako nodded. Naru ignored the stupid comment and proceeded with his work.

"Hara-san will be checking the house for spirits. John-san will be accompanying Hara-san." He said. They both nodded. Next he turned towards Lin.

"Lin you will be setting up cameras near the lake." He said. Lin nodded, for once stopping his typing.

Mai realized that she had been left out.

"Hey! What am I here for?" Mai asked, slightly irritated for being left out.

"You will stay with me here and make my tea." He said. Mai sighed.

"No way..." She murmured.

-

Everybody was at work except Mai, who was busily admiring her boss's beautiful features. He had caught her a few times already but Mai couldn't help it. Naru glanced at Mai once again, to catch her staring at him. He smirked at her. She blushed and looked away immediately.

"Mai..." He said.

Mai turned to him with a still red face.

"Tea."

Mai groaned. 'Why am I the only one stuck with Naru?'

She handed Naru his tea and stood beside his chair.

"N-naru?" She stuttered. Naru got up and stood beside her. His eyes narrowed at the window. His eyes narrowed at the lake.

Mai stiffened at his touch. He pulled her behind him. 'Had he sensed something?'

She tried not to blush, but she couldn't help it. She looked at Naru, who was intensely staring at the lake. She too looked at the lake.

That's when everything went black and a figure appeared right before them, looking at them,with it's big, sad, golden eyes.

* * *

**Sorry guys, cliffy! :D I hope that was along chapter. Be sure to read and review! :D**


End file.
